The present invention relates to computer stands, and relates more particularly to a folding stand for supporting a notebook computer on a desk or the like.
Regular notebook computers are commonly made having a flat bottom shell. When a notebook computer is put on a desk, the flat bottom shell is closely attached to the top surface of the desk. If the top surface of the desk is uneven, the notebook computer will displace during the operation. If the top surface of the desk is wetted or has oil stains, the notebook computer will be contaminated when it is put on the top surface of the desk. Therefore, a clean and flat work table is needed for supporting the notebook computer. Furthermore, because a notebook computer has little space for the dissipation of heat during its operation, directly attaching a notebook computer to the top surface of a desk or the like will affect the heat dissipating efficiency of the notebook computer.